In All Honesty
by HateWaitLove
Summary: For Hatemylife68. Kaoru, with a little nudge from Kyouya, takes a big step in his relationship with his brother. Just fluffy goodness. One-shot. Yaoi. Slash. Hikaru/Kaoru


My Trade with _**Hatemylife68 **(Check her out.)_** Yeahh, hope you enjoy! **I clearly don't own these "people".

* * *

><p>In all honesty, Hikaru never expected this to happen. Although Kaoru was smarter than him at most things, Hikaru was always right behind his twin. That's why Hikaru can honestly say he was shocked by what happened in the Third Music Room that afternoon.<p>

But maybe we are getting ahead of ourselves. Let's go back a bit, shall we?

* * *

><p>Kaoru was in love with his brother. His <em>twin<em> brother. But that wasn't what was shocking; no, he'd known he felt more than just brotherly love for Hikaru since he was seven. What was shocking was that he let it get this out of hand. Hikaru was only, just _talking_ to Haruhi. Why should he be jealous?

After all, it was just a stage, right? That's what he convinced himself over the years. Loving your brother is just a stage people go through. Kaoru convinced himself so well; it was hard to think of it as anything else.

* * *

><p>'Kyouya? Can I talk to you?'<p>

He decided Kyouya was his best bet. Tamaki's advice would probably be influenced by Haruhi. Honey would probably end up talking about cake, and get completely lost. Mori is always with Honey, and Haruhi was part of the problem. At least Kyouya would keep it to himself.

'What is it?' He heard Kyouya say.

'Um… I sort of like…'

'Hikaru. And?'

Of course he'd know.

'I'm getting jealous of Haruhi.' Kaoru felt stupid just saying it.

'And you want to know what to do, right?'Kyouya said finally looking up from his clipboard.

Kaoru nodded.

'Kiss him.' He stated, as if the most obvious solution in the world.

Was he out of his mind?

'_What?_'

'What's the worst that could happen? You die every time you see him because he rejected you?' Kyouya sounded like he was trying really hard not to sound sarcastic, 'That's going to happen every time you see him with someone else.'

It seemed completely foolproof, that Kaoru was convinced.

'Okay.'

'And do it when the guests are getting ready to leave.' Kyouya said, walking off immediately so Kaoru couldn't argue.

Hikaru walked over to him. He looked suspicious. 'What were you two talking about?'

Kaoru smiled, 'Oh nothing important.'

* * *

><p>It was closing time and nearly all the guests had already left. Only a few were left. Kaoru looked at Kyouya; he seemed to have been doing that all afternoon. But unlike other times, Kyouya looked right back at him.<p>

Trembling, Kaoru turned to his twin.

'Hikaru?' He called.

Hikaru turned around, 'Yes?'

He didn't even have time to blink before his doppelganger leaned and pressed their lips together. Hikaru's eyes went wide. His brother, his twin, his crush, was kissing him. It didn't take long for him to decide whether he should kiss back. Before he closed his eyes, Hikaru could have sworn he saw a flash.

Their kiss lasted half a minute, Hikaru made sure to count. After twirling, pulling, and nipping at each other, Kaoru pulled back. When Hikaru opened his eyes he saw Kaoru swaying slightly, eyes still shut. Finally Kaoru opened his eyes.

'Why'd you kiss me?'

'Kyouya told me to.' Seeing his brother's face fall he quickly added, in a hushed tone so only Hikaru could hear him, 'And because I love you.'

Every Host Club member turned to look at the Shadow King, who was standing there, grinning evilly at his camera.

'I'm going to make a fortune.'

When Hikaru immediately respond, panic set in. What if he doesn't feel the same way? He hates me. I should have never listened to Kyouya!

'I love you, too.'

And he kissed his brother again, not paying attention to his fellow Hosts. He didn't pay attention to the girls that had fainted, who people seemed to have completely forgotten about.

The only person he paid attention to was Kaoru.

* * *

><p>But even though the older twin was shocked, he would never trade that afternoon for anything.<p> 


End file.
